User talk:KHXion14
' Welcome to the Forgotten Chamber of Castle Oblivion and of the Book Of Spells. Have fun! ' Sea-Salt Ice Cream Bar I Book Of Spells Rules, Questions, Answers, and Userboxes Only! Have fun! ' Book Of Spells Answers Only! Book Of Spells Questions Only! Book Of Spells "Special Questions" Answers Only! FinalRest's Section Yay! Everything you're doing looks fine! If you're following my mini tutorial I gave you last time, then you should be able to do it easy! 09:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) LA's section Sure... You know there is a simple 3 riddle quiz in the Quzzling Aqua Arena?, but other than that go for it... Also vote in the QAA, also vote for the Final Sudden Death Round Bracket with Dark-EnigmaXIII vs. FinalRest as it's a standstill No No i don't think its corny, you emphasized all the KH terms well as well as incorporating the games as well.. nice!!, also the above please!!! Yep but for my Parodies i just incorporate KH themes into the songs then make them funny, it's a gift.. i think.. anyways PLEASE VOTE IN THE QAA!!!! Sorry if i'm pushing the QAA at u, it's just DE vs. FinalRest is at deadlock..again and tomorrow is the semi finals etc.. etc... In the Quizzling Aqua Arena there is a section called "Riddles from the Darkness" in which contestants as well as spectators(you including) can go through a 3 question quiz and you put your answers to the quiz questions on my talk page, now onto voting, please vote for who you want into the semi-finals!!!! Ok and which question is that?(is it in the Book of Spells?) but please vote.. Ok i will be first one favour..PLEASE VOTE in the Quizzling Aqua Arena Dark-EnigmaXIII and FinalRest are still tied.. for the third time... please vote to break the tie please!!!! To vote go to one of the brackets(eg. DarkestShadow vs. .:Sora:. or Dark-EnigmaXIII vs. FinalRest, then go to the place where it says Vote for, then on the editing place you add # then your comment then u leave a Sig, also soz if i upset u.... and one more thing i don't understand wat u need doing?.. OOooh ok, as for the Signature you can just add User:KHXion14 as a Sig, i'll count Ok just add this for a new article: Template:User (Whatever name you want), then add in the contents for that userbox That i am it seems(well.. yeah ya'know)....i just told one person about the news of BOS(Book of Spells).....ohh and about JB.............i think Greyson Chance has more of a chance than JB..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY more.. now to ummmm *LA hides a voice distortion ray gun* I have never heard of Miku until u said her name and i looked her up in wikipedia..hehe Hehe..... Nah.. my Hehe only means a variation of a laugh nothing more nothing less Yep i get you to Hiya KHXion14, just some friendly advice, the more people you bring in for Book of Spells, the more stress you get, get it from someone with experience , it will happen but on the plus side it will give you satisfaction. Hope Book of Spells goes well and hopeful once September rolls along you'll do PA!!! Thank u *LA bows continuously* On speaking which, who do u think would win a KH American Idol? or who will crack under the pressure? Nice outcome!!!..hehe I'm not to sure about this one, seems ok, but in another perceptive it feels to vague No right now their discussing whether to delete my trophies or not cos well its "Fan Art", it may be deleted or not i don't know, and thank for the userbox!! Ola! if ur still here, so it takes a while to get people reeled in it takes time, when the PA opened i had about 3 people playing and now look, have a bit of patience and a bit more advertising then ur off!!!! Nice!!!..... so i see some more people join up in BOS? eh? Yep really liked it!!!!!!! Nice!!! Weirdly KHXion, i haven't got ur flashy userbox yet? Hello?. KHXion?... i just realised i haven't got ur friend userbox yet!!! Sora's Section RoxasNobody's Section ! Exclamation points!!!!! }} ArchAngelus's Section Sorry about the BOS, and bout the archiv ebox, don't you already have one? O.o 21:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Axelcrush's Section may i talk to you in the chat? friends? }} sure. what do ya think?